


Seven Days With You

by Ninebubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: Seven days of soft, happy moments with various couples.Chapter 1 : Monday with Minseok and Jongdae.Chapter 2 : Tuesday in Paris with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.Chapter 3 : Wednesday with Jongin as he realizes what's different about Kyungsoo.Chapter 4 : Thursday with Baekhyun and Minseok starting something new.





	1. Monday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my brain ever since the album came out. Still listening to it every day. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to stay true to the spirit of each song, and I gotta admit Monday Blues is not my favourite (although I do really like it). But I'm very soft for XiuChen being supportive boyfriends, and so this exists. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it !

 

 

 

There's a soft hand playing with his hair as Jongdae wakes up slowly in the darkened room. For a moment he can't remember anything and just loses himself in the wonderful feeling. He keeps his eyes closed just a while longer, but he can't help the smile that grows on his features. When the hand moves to stroke the nape of his neck, he sighs contentedly. Is it even possible to be this comfortable ?

All of a sudden, the need to see Minseok and make sure that this isn't a dream overwhelms him. His eyes fly open to find his boyfriend looking at him tenderly, the slightest hint of a smile on his perfect face.

 

"Hi," he whispers as he strokes Jongdae's shoulder blades. They fell asleep naked last night, but Minseok must have woken up a while ago and gotten dressed. He's wearing a snoopy t-shirt that technically belongs to Baekhyun.

 

Stretching his lean body like a cat causes the hand to move lower, and is the perfect excuse to gather his boyfriend up in his arms. Minseok squeaks in surprise at the manhandling, but he doesn't complain when he finds himself covered in kisses. He bursts out laughing. It tickles.

 

"Hi," replies Jongdae between kisses and laughing fits.

 

When he's recovered enough, Minseok pulls away. "Are you going to stay in bed ?"

 

"Why not ?" He answers, stretching again. "It's Sunday, I can do whatever I want."

 

"Uh, Dae. It's Monday. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're going to be late for work if you don't get up."

 

"Fuck," he mumbles as he reaches for his phone. Sure enough, it's Monday, 7am. He'll have to rush to make it to work on time. He hates rushing.

 

He's in and out of the shower in five minutes but dressing takes a little longer. It's one of those days where nothing looks good. In the end he settles on a simple outfit, and he's greeted by a nice surprise when he walks out to the kitchen.

 

"I made you breakfast," says Minseok with a smile. He's sipping on his coffee and already in his suit, and Jongdae almost wishes that he had to wear one too. It would make everything simpler. But the kids will probably get a kick out of his Avengers t-shirt, and he loves seeing their enthusiasm when he connects with them on things outside of the classroom.

  
When he was in university and they had just started dating, he thought he'd want to do research all his life. But it turns out that he was made for teaching, and surprisingly his favourite age group to interact with is middle-schoolers. Minseok has expressed his wonder about this before, because he can't stand teaching anyone below eighteen years old. Fortunately, as a university professor he doesn't need to worry about that.

 

"Do you have a meeting today ?" Asks Jongdae as he munches on his toast. He has about 10 minutes allocated to eating, but he's determined to make it a nice quiet moment for them before the day starts.

 

Minseok nods. "The Dean wants to discuss something with me. I'm not sure what, but I thought I'd pull out the fancy suit for the occasion." He smiles as he shows off the dark, high-quality material and Jongdae wolf whistles.

 

"Just don't seduce her, okay ?"

 

"I'll try," answers the professor with a wink. He looks at his watch and stands. "Ok, gotta go. Have a lovely day," he adds before giving his boyfriend a long, deep kiss, grabbing his shoulder bag and walking out.

 

Jongdae waves at him from the living-room balcony while he finishes his coffee. They've been in this apartment for a year now, but he still isn't used to the balcony. They need to decorate it more, he reflects as he looks around. But there's no time to make further plans. He has to get going too.

 

The day goes by slowly. The weather is a little gloomy for the month of April, and the kids aren't motivated. He has to push them to do their work and answer his questions. It doesn't help that they're working on one of his least favourite authors, and he can't quite hide it. The kids pick up on that quickly. Once they know he doesn't like Balzac, there's no getting them to cooperate. The following class didn't even read the assigned texts. At noon his phone battery dies on him, and when he tries to recharge it likes he usually does, with a quick zap of his fingers, he miscalculates. The device ends up fried, which hasn't happened to him in years.

When four o'clock rolls around the thought of seeing Minseok soon helps lift him up a little. The last class of the day goes by quickly. The kids seem as tired and disheartened as he feels, and he doesn't push them.

 

"No homework today," he announces before they leave. "All of you get some rest instead, okay ?"

 

There's an appreciative rustle from the class and one of the rowdier students yells "Thanks Mr Kim !" from the back, causing him to smile.

 

He keeps sighing as he drives home in the rainy April evening. It feels like years since he's seen sunshine.

 

Fortunately, sunshine is waiting for him when he opens the door to their apartment and finds a very cheerful Minseok waiting for him. He's smiling his lopsided grin, and he throws himself on Jongdae to give him a giant hug.

 

"Hi !" He almost yells. His joy is contagious. Jongdae doesn't know yet what happened to make him so happy, but his boyfriend's smile is seeping into his tired mind and making everything better.

 

"What's up ?"

 

"I made you dinner," announces Minseok with a sweeping gesture at the table, which he now notices is beautifully set with their best silverware and plates, candles and even a fresh bunch of flowers.

 

"Wow, Min ! This looks great.. And it smells even better," he adds as he catches a whiff of chocolate.

 

They share a kiss before Jongdae pulls back to ask lightly : "What's the occasion ?"

 

"Nothing," he replies with an unconvincing smile.

 

When Jongdae makes a disbelieving noise, he starts laughing. "Alright, I got a message from Kyungsoo at noon saying you looked really tired and grumpy. So I came home a bit early to try and fix it."

 

Even though they've been together for so long, the lengths to which his boyfriend will go to take care of him always surprise him.

 

"You didn't have to, Min," he whispers before burying his face in the other's neck to hide his emotion.

 

"I wanted to," is the simple reply. They're silent for a second, intertwined in a tender hug and letting the love between them wrap them up in a cocoon. The moment is broken when Jongdae's stomach growls loudly, to which Minseok starts laughing.

 

"Come on, I made you a special dish. Spaghetti al' olio i alio !"

 

"Hang on.. isn't that Chanyeol's recipe ?"

 

"No. Shut up."

 

Jongdae lifts the lid to find a simple dish of spaghetti with olive oil, garlic and cheese and starts laughing.

 

"It's totally Chanyeol's recipe. Pasta and cheese with a fancy sounding name."

 

They eat in relative silence, each relishing the other's presence. Jongdae doesn't really feel like talking and Minseok was never that talkative. As they eat he feels the Monday blues slowly wash away, and about halfway through dinner he remembers that his boyfriend had his own day to deal with.

 

"How was the meeting with the Dean ?"

 

Minseok smiles. "It went okay."

 

He does this pretty often, ignoring the obvious necessity of a detailed answer, and it drives Jongdae nuts in a good way.

 

"What did she want ?" He asks patiently.

 

The professor clears his throat and blushes just the slightest bit before he answers : "She told me there's an opening in the literature department in Oxford."

 

Jongdae stops eating.

 

"She says it's perfect for me, and if I want to go she'll support my candidacy."

 

Silence.

 

"Dae ? Are you okay ?" Minseok finally asks.

 

"Oxford ?" He whispers.

 

"If you don't want me to, that's fine, Dae. I know it's far away."

 

It's scary to think of leaving for another country, and Jongdae is struggling with that fear, but he's also certain of one thing : wherever Minseok goes, he'll follow.

He lifts his eyes to his boyfriend's face, where he finds furrowed brows and apprehension. It seems impossible that anyone could love another person this much, and yet when their eyes meet the fear dissolves.

 

There's a beat of silence before he reaches over to hold his hand.

 

"You should go."

 

Minseok frowns further.

 

"I'll come with you."

 

The frown breaks into the loveliest lop-sided smile Jongdae has ever seen. They'll have to talk it through, for hours and hours probably, but both of them know that everything will be all right as long as they're together.

 

 

 


	2. Blooming Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun's day in Paris.

 

 

 

 

The month of May is the best time to visit Paris. There is an air of magic about the city in the spring, when the morning light slants across the streets and roofs as everyone wakes up ; as pastries finish baking and baguettes are set out to be sold ; as people walk home in the thin air after a night of fun. Baekhyun loves it. He and Chanyeol spent their honeymoon here, one whole blissful month, and coming back only reminds him of that time, although they'd often visited before, and have returned since. By now they have their favourite district to stay in, are regular customers of one particular AirBnb, and they have a favourite boulangerie to visit.

Baekhyun smiles as he walks back to their rental in the fresh air of morning. The city is bustling, the sun is shining through the young leaves, Parisians are rushing by him and he has two hot croissants in a paper bag in his hand. They could have stayed at a hotel, Joon Young offered, but the couple like to have their privacy. It's the second time the band has toured in Europe, and Baekhyun is really happy they let him come. Last time, three months without seeing his husband, was hell.

He smiles wider as the words "my husband" float around his brain. It's been months now since their tiny wedding but it's still weird to call Chanyeol that.

 

As he passes by a park he lifts his face up to meet the sunlight and bathe in it. It's pleasantly warm, but the breeze keeps everything cool. The buildings with their characteristic architecture reach high up into the sky, and yet somehow he never feels trapped here. He stops to take a selfie by the park with his croissants. It'll go up on his instagram page later.

It still feels weird to him that anyone would care about his life. The posts where he sings usually get the most likes, but these random selfies are also quite popular.

 

"It's cause you're adorable," Chanyeol usually tells him matter-of-factly when he wonders out loud why ten thousand people liked a picture of his face.

 

The thought of Chanyeol and his big ears brings another smile to his lips, and he accelerates his pace, eager to see his _husband_. It doesn't matter to Baekhyun that they've been separated all of thirty minutes at this point.

 

"Babe !" He calls as he closes the door after rushing up the stairs. Silence.

 

"Babe ?" His giant of a boyfriend - no, husband - must have woken up while he was out. The concert they played Sunday night was a pretty intense gig and he's been sleeping since. He was passed out when Baekhyun woke up and went for a walk. But sure enough, there's a note on the door that reads "Baek, went for a run xx".

 

So Baekhyun busies himself in the kitchen while he waits. He sets the coffee pot to boil, and soon the delicious smell fills the airy apartment. Just as it finishes brewing, the door bangs and he hears Chanyeol's deep voice humming as he pulls off his shoes in the hall.

 

"That coffee smells awesome, Baek," he calls. Baekhyun smiles, and he smiles wider when the other enters the kitchen and hands him one single daisy.

 

"Picked this for you on my run," he says before planting a messy kiss on Baekhyun's mouth.

 

"You stink," replies the shorter, unable to stop himself from grinning.

 

"Do I ?" Chanyeol asks innocently as he pulls Baekhyun into a giant hug, rubbing his sweaty body onto his husband's as he goes.

 

"Hey ! Stop !" But hiccups of laughter interrupt the revolted cry as the taller starts to tickle him.

 

"What ? I'm not doing anything."

 

Their laughing fit is interrupted by coffee pot sputtering on the stove, making a mess of the wall behind it.

 

"Fuck !" Mutters Baekhyun as he rushes to fix it.

 

"Did you get croissants ?" Then, as he peeks into the bag, "Awesome ! This is why I married you." He usually says this at the smallest things Baekhyun does for him, and Baekhyun loves it.

 

Chanyeol sits down at the table and starts eating his croissant delicately, peeling the layers of pastry off and eating them one by one. He hums appreciatively when Baekhyun sets a mug of coffee in front of him. They got it at the market yesterday, and it has some sort of flavour added but they couldn't understand what. By the smell, it seems to be maple syrup. They both take a careful sip and share an impressed smile. It's delicious.

 

"What do you wanna do today babe ?" Baekhyun asks after a short, comfortable silence.

 

"There's a band dinner tonight but I told Joon Young I'd rather spend the evening with you and he's fine with that. We can just have a chill day together. Maybe get lost in the city ?"

 

This suggestion is exactly what Baekhyun was hoping for. He loves walking around Paris with no clear destination in mind, discovering tiny alleyways and shops. They set out after breakfast, once Chanyeol is showered and dressed in comfortable jeans and a light hoodie, walking in a random direction.

 

"There's a cool looking building down that way," says Baekhyun, and that's enough for them.

 

They walk for hours as the days warms up. Chanyeol soon sheds his hoodie. Underneath he's wearing a tank top that shows off his buff arms. Baekhyun keeps stealing glances at them, and so do many of the men and women they pass. He doesn't pay much attention to them, he was never a jealous person, but he feels a slight twinge at the thought that everybody notices his husband. Is he really good enough for Chanyeol, guitarist of Drug Restaurant and rising music producer ? He doesn't even have a real job, just an instagram page.

 

Thinking of his own self-doubts and of his husband's perfection, he misses those looks that run over his own face and body. He's a little surprised when he hears a low growl come from Chanyeol.

 

"Did you just growl ?"

 

"That guy was undressing you with his eyes," answers the taller, pointing at a short dark-haired man who catches the look Chanyeol is giving him and promptly scoots off.

 

"He has good taste then," Baekhyun replies as he gives his husband a playful shove. Chanyeol answers by throwing an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer.

 

"He does, but you're not a piece a meat. I don't mind people looking at you, it's bound to happen anyway, but I don't like it when they just see an object."

 

Baekhyun blushes at this. He feels so appreciated and protected with his giant. Their mutual friends have often made the remark that Chanyeol worships the ground he walks on, and he's always dismissed it as a ridiculous, old-fashioned expression. But sometimes he kind of gets it. He has no idea why, but he receives such respect and support from Chanyeol that he does feel special and cherished.

 

It's impractical walking together when an arm is over his shoulder, so he pulls it off and intertwines their fingers together as they keep walking. The day is beautiful, with puffy white clouds floating by on the blue sky. They walk down cobbled streets, reaching the river.

 

"Ah ! I know this bridge, there's a place I need to show you over there !" Chanyeol points at the island across the way. "Joon Young told me about it and I instantly thought of you."

 

It turns out to be a tiny, hole-in-the-wall gelato shop where they each get giant servings of mysterious ice cream. Despite their repeated trips here neither of them has managed to learn French yet. They usually get by okay, and both of them thrive on the thrill of the unknown when they point to a menu item and give servers a big smile and a thumbs up. They're rarely disappointed.

 

The day goes by in this easy, happy way and soon the sun is setting. They're sitting on the banks of the Seine and picnics are happening all around them. Groups of friends have convened with bottles of wine to talk and laugh in the soft evening. They walk home as the day cools down, Baekhyun wrapped in Chanyeol's hoody. It's huge for him but he artfully rolls up the sleeves. They got several good pictures and selfies for his page today, which he looks forward to posting. He doesn't often post couple pictures, but he thinks today is the kind of day that deserves it.

 

As soon as they're home, he logs on while Chanyeol heads to the kitchen, opens the app and sets about picking filters. Some days it takes him hours, but this one is easy. The picture is a simple one, focused on the two of them. The background is a green blur from one of the parks they passed through towards the end of their walk. Chanyeol's golden skin shines in the slanting light of the evening, and his biceps are on full display. His hoodie is obvious as it hangs off of Baekhyun's light frame while he gives the camera a peace sign. It's a little corny but it's his signature pose and he's not giving it up for anything.

He picks a light filter that enhances the sunlight and posts it with a simple caption. Then he forgets about it as he goes to help Chanyeol with dinner. There's vegetables to chop for the stir-fry he's preparing. Over the years he's gotten exponentially better with cooking, which is fortunate because Baekhyun loves food as much as he hates to make it.

 

After their delicious dinner, they're cuddled on the couch watching Netflix when Baekhyun absently pulls up his instagram to find that the picture he posted is at 20,000+ likes.

 

"Holy fuck !" He yelps.

 

"What is it ?"

 

"I posted a selfie of us and it got twice as many likes as usual. They're still going, too."

 

At this rate he'll soon be at 30,000. Everything is explained when he finds a repost of the picture on his feed, recaptioned by one of his favourite LGBT pages.

 

 _We love good-looking husbands_ , is their simple addition. He shows it to Chanyeol with a smile.

 

"Looks like we're gay icons now, babe," he adds as his husband gives an amazed laugh, before asking,

 

"What was your original caption ?"

 

Baekhyun pulls up the picture on his page and hands him the phone. Under the picture, he simply added

 

_A blooming day with my husband @DRUGpcy. Love you babe !_

 

Seeing this, Chanyeol pulls him into a tighter hug and as he showers him in kisses, whispers simply "I'm so proud of you, Baek."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revoking the association to What Can You Do because it was killing my inspiration. ChanBaek are loving husbands no matter what the AU.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out helps Jongin realize what's different about Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

There's something different between them as they drive down the beautiful coastline. Jongin can't quite put it into words yet. The day's been normal, a summer Wednesday off with friends like they usually come, but when he lets his eyes run over Kyungsoo driving with the window down, singing along to his favourite songs, he feels .. different.

 

He casts about his memories of the day to try and find something out of the ordinary, but nothing really stands out. Kyungsoo made coffee for him that morning, and he doesn't do it every morning but it happens often enough on weekends, when he has the time. He made pancakes too, which is a little rare, but Kyungsoo loves to cook and Jongin never thinks anything of it.

 

They might be a little closer than friends - "brothers," they'd drunkenly vowed to each other at Chanyeol's birthday party - but it's always been that way. In fact, Jongin can't remember a time when seeing Kyungsoo didn't make him want to smile. Even on their very first meeting, when Jongin was crying in a corner before their first sixth grade math class, because someone had already bullied him and he'd thought that things would change if he changed schools. It had felt like he would forever be the wretched, impotent child he was now, until an awkward looking kid had knelt down, dark eyebrows knitted together, and handed him a handkerchief.

 

"Don't cry. I'll kick whoever hurt you at recess, okay ?"

 

The kid's voice had been squeaky but reassuring, and now that it was that deep rich tone it had lost nothing of its comforting power. Hearing his roommate sing in the shower usually causes Jongin to smile fondly, so why is this little thrill in his heart new, exactly ? He'll always have infinite fondness for Kyungsoo.

 

The setting sun is running over Kyungsoo's profile, and the fresh ocean air blows in. Jongin thinks harder. What could have happened today ?

 

They left for the hike around 10 am and Kyungsoo did his usual gear check, reminding Jongin to bring a water bottle and trail mix because "you sure as hell aren't getting any of mine". Jongin had waved him off confidently, certain that he wouldn't get hungry. But when they reached the top of the mountain, the hunger that had been growing in him the whole time made itself known. Kyungsoo had smirked at the loud growl and pulled a Cliff Bar from his backpack. Jongin had gratefully devoured it, warmth spreading to his fingertips at the thought that his roommate knew him that well, and had committed to taking care of him instead of saying "I told you so". Or rather, even as he said "I told you so".

 

Kyungsoo's voice cuts through Jongin's thoughts. "Nini ! Remember this song ?"

 

It's a slower beat than the previous song, a melancholy harmonica lacing together with the singer's beautiful clear tone. Last year they went on a road trip and this had been part of the main soundtrack to their adventure. The melody suggests both leaving and coming home as only the best country songs can.

 

"And the buffalo used to say.." Kyungsoo starts to sing, prompting him to join. But this song fits his tone so well, Jongin can only rest his head on the seat, close his eyes, and drown in the perfection of his voice.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't seem to mind, eyes trained on the road. He's a good driver, much better than Chanyeol and Jongdae, and even slightly better than Minseok the control freak. He drives almost soothingly, according to Jongin, taking extra care to show him that nothing like the car accident he was in as a child will ever happen to him again.

 

There _was_ something a little weird that happened as they climbed back down the mountain. It had been over in a flash and Jongin hadn't thought much about the slight increase of his heartbeat, putting it down to adrenaline. They'd been walking single file down a rather steep bit of trail and Kyungsoo, right in front of him, had stepped on a lose rock. It had gone flying and he'd fallen backwards straight into Jongin's arms. He'd been caught by surprise and both of them had ended up on the ground.

 

"Are you okay Nini ?" Was Kyungsoo's first question, even as Jongin asked him the same thing. They'd smiled at that and nodded softly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"You two are basically the same person now, you know ?" Baekhyun had called from in front and they both threw him an exasperated look. Like he was one to talk. He and Chanyeol together had been nicknamed 'trouble squared' by the whole of their acquaintance.

 

The fall had been rather unexpected, but nothing too shocking. Could it really be adrenaline that had sent his heart flying out of his chest, or Kyungsoo's soft eyes as he'd said simply "Thanks for catching me" ?

 

Before Jongin can finish wrestling his feelings into something he understands, they're home. Kyungsoo opens the door and calls out to their new cat (a compromise between Kyungsoo's strict no pets rule and Jongin's love of puppies), who comes running for cuddles. They got the most doglike cat they could find, and Jongin fully intends to harness-train her so she can come on hikes with them.

 

"Dibs on the shower," calls Kyungsoo, setting his backpack on the kitchen counter.

 

Jongin doesn't really mind, there's a cat on his lap and he doesn't feel like moving quite yet. As Kyungsoo starts singing under the running water, it occurs to him that putting their things away will probably cause his roommate to break into that heart-shaped smile of his, so Jongin pulls himself up and starts emptying both their backpacks. There's barely anything in his but Kyungsoo packed enough to last a week should they get lost in the wilderness.

By the time his roommate is showered and ready for bed, he's put everything away.

 

"Aw, Nini... you cleaned up ?"

 

"Hmm," he nods. "That way you can go to bed right away and not be too tired tomorrow," he adds, stretching.

 

"Thanks," says the shorter, coming closer to wrap Jongin in a tight hug.

 

This isn't new either. They hug a lot. Kyungsoo's not a very tactile person, but Jongin is and his best friend has adapted accordingly. But for some reason, there's a little flutter in his gut as he puts his own arms around Kyungsoo and smells his shampoo.

 

"All right, my turn to shower," he says eventually. This is longer than their hugs usually last, and he's getting a little nervous.

 

As he's showering, he lets his mind empty of all these considerations and his fatigue melts into the hot water. Does it really matter ?

 

It's only when he steps out of the bathroom in his pajama pants, bare-chested, that the beginning of an answer forms. There's no light coming from Kyungsoo's room, but the kitchen is bright and cheery as his roommate busies himself. He's turned the radio on and his humming to some popular tune while he makes spaghetti and tomato sauce. The smell is divine, causing Jongin's stomach to give an appreciative rumble.

 

"Weren't you supposed to be in bed ?" Asks Jongin as he comes closer. He's stretching when Kyungsoo turns around, and he doesn't miss how the other's eyes run over his chest.

 

"I knew you'd be hungry. You can never sleep if you haven't eaten first," he answers simply.

 

This warms Jongin's heart. The food is soon ready and they begin to eat. His plate is full, but Kyungsoo is only having a little bit. He sleeps better on a light dinner, Jongin knows from all the other times this has happened, and that's when it hits him.

 

There's been absolutely nothing different about Kyungsoo today. He's been the same caring, thoughtful friend that he always has been, protective of Jongin and dedicated to his happiness.

 

The difference is that today Jongin noticed.

 

And every time he noticed Kyungsoo paying him special attention, his heart gave a little flutter. But it was when he got the chance to help his friend that he felt the flutter most. The realization crashes into him.

 

He _loves_ Kyungsoo.

 

He goes to bed in a state of stupor after cleaning the kitchen up, and lies there with his eyes open. He's trying to figure out exactly when this started, but deep down he knows that it's always been this way. He's loved Kyungsoo ever since he gave him that handkerchief and chased his bully around the courtyard three times until the little asshole was crying for him to stop. Kyungsoo got detention for that, Jongin remembers with a little laugh.

 

Suddenly, there's a longing in his heart that pulls him out of bed. He can feel an unstoppable force, the weight of destiny or something, pushing him to open the door to his room and knock on Kyungsoo's. It's late but somehow he knows the other will answer.

 

"Yeah ?" Comes softly in that lovely deep voice.

 

Jongin opens the door and slips into the darkened room. Without a word he lifts the duvet and slides in. Kyungsoo's arms automatically open for him and before he can voice his feelings he's safe in his warmth. His heart is beating a mile a minute, but he's completely sure of himself as he looks up to his friend. Their eyes meet in the silence and moonlight, and without a word, Jongin leans in to leave a flower-like kiss on Kyungsoo's lips.

 

It's short, and for the length of a heartbeat nothing happens. But everything feels right. He knows he didn't make a mistake.

 

Kyungsoo looks tenderly into his eyes before returning the kiss with one of his own, not a flower but a solid warm kiss that fits him exactly. He kisses as only Kyungsoo could. A thrill runs through Jongin, a combination of all the little flutters he had during the day wrapped into one perfect feeling.

 

The kiss lasts for what seems like hours and Jongin almost wants to take it further, but he knows deep down that there's no need to. They have forever together. He pulls away and snuggles closer to Kyungsoo's strong chest, even as the other whispers, smile evident in his voice,

 

"Good night, Nini."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When am I not soft for KaiSoo ? 
> 
>  
> 
> The answer is never. I am never not soft for KaiSoo.
> 
>  
> 
> The song mentioned is Jimmy by the french band Moriarty : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHhaZnnz5yE
> 
> Hope you liked it ! And feel free to drop me a comment :)


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Minseok start something new.

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes to the buzzing of his phone in his darkened bedroom. He's never been a morning person, and it's only the promise of what's waiting for him that pushes him to poke an arm out of his beautifully warm duvet into the cold morning air. But it's worth it, he thinks with a smile as he fumbles for his phone. The smile grows to a grin when he opens it and finds exactly what he expected - Minseok's face and, as he promised yesterday, a message that reads :

 

_Good morning beautiful. I'm off to work but I'll be thinking about you. xxx Min_

_gmfmorming_

 

_Ah, awake already ? ^__^_

 

_no_

 

_You're not working today, right ?_

 

_no_

 

_Then go back to sleep, I'll see you later okay ?_

 

_okay.. can't wait_

 

_Me neither. I keep thinking about kissing you again ^_^ Have a great day Baek !_

Baekhyun starts to laugh as he reads this last text, an uncontrollable gleeful giggle, because _they kissed_. They actually finally did it. He thought that Minseok wasn't interested, and then he just leaned in and asked him, and caught Baekhyun's lips in the sweetest, most delicate movement.. Overwhelmed with joy, the young man rolls around in his bed until he hits something hard.

 

"What are you doing Baek.." comes Jongdae's sleepy grumble. He'd forgotten all about his roommate falling asleep in the same bed, but it's become rather common ever since that time Jongdae broke his own bed (with Sehun's help).

 

"MINSEOK KISSED ME" Baekhyun yells in his friend's ear.

 

"Get out if you're not going back to sleep, you loud fucker," groans Jongdae, rolling over and burying himself under pillows.

 

And with that, Baekhyun jumps out of bed at 7am on a Thursday, his day off. It would usually take him hours to wake up, but can anyone still sleep knowing that Minseok is alive in the world right now ?

A day-old cookie for breakfast is all he needs before he begins to clean the apartment - Minseok might be coming over later - until Jongdae throws something heavy at the wall.

 

"BAEK IT'S NOT EVEN EIGHT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KEEP VACUUMING I'LL CUT YOU"

 

So Baekhyun decides to go for a walk. He's never up this early, and right now he feels like he might actually be the protagonist of a musical. It's all he can do to stop himself from tap-dancing down the street in the fresh morning air, whistling as he goes.

 

Some of the excitement wears off a couple hours later, when he realizes that he has no idea what part of the city he's in and how to get home from here. Of course the sun is shining bright so nothing could go wrong, right ? He glances nervously at a trio of dudes up ahead who look ready to shank someone. He has to pass them, so he squares his shoulders - they're all taller than he is. Just as he's squeezing past them he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hey," a deep voice starts, but before it can say anything else, Baekhyun has jumped back and karate chopped the arm off him. The adrenaline is pumping through his veins as he stares the guy down, fists raised.. slowly coming to the realization that he actually knows this one.

 

"Baek - fuck - that hurts," says the assailant, bent double as he hugs his arm.

 

"Chanyeol ?" They haven't seen each other for a while, although they parted on good terms. "I didn't recognize you with the red hair."

 

The other two stand to the side, watching them curiously as they catch up a little. Baekhyun is reassured now, and he soon turns to them, asking to be introduced. Kris is even taller than Chanyeol somehow, but he has a similar warm smile. Tao is more sullen but he seems interested in Baekhyun, asking him a couple questions.

 

"You look good, Baek," Chanyeol says eventually, when the conversation lulls.

 

"Thanks, I _feel_ good," he answers, quickly adding, "so do you !"

 

"So.. are you seeing anyone new ?" This time Chanyeol's voice is a little nervous, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Tao's gaze focus on him with an intensity that's a little uncomfortable. He's still smiling as he answers :

 

"Actually, yes ! It's new but uh.. I'm.. I'm excited about it." That doesn't really begin to describe how he feels about Minseok, but it doesn't matter. "You know him, now that I think about it."

 

"Ah really ? Is it Minseok ?"

 

"Yes ! How'd you know ?"

 

Chanyeol laughs. "Easy. I was always a little jealous of the way he looked at you. It was.. hungry, I guess ?"

 

"Really ? I never noticed," But he feels himself blushing as he says this. "- and hey, I never cheated on you, you know that right ?"

 

"Of course," he waves his hand. "I trust you Baek, that's not why we didn't work. I'm happy for you, Minseok is a really good guy."

 

"How about you ?"

 

Chanyeol casts a sidelong glance at Kris before he replies with, "Oh uh.. you know. I'm working on it."

 

The ensuing silence is so awkward that soon Baekhyun bursts out laughing, unable to help himself. The other three join in, relieved that the tension is broken, and soon Kris asks if there's anything they can do for him. This turns into the offer of a ride home, since he probably shouldn't walk back the same way he came. According to Tao, it's a miracle that he made through this part of town unscathed.

It seems like a very short time before he's home, with a promise to hang out with all three of them again soon. He finds Jongdae waiting for him, a phone in his hand and a grumpy expression on his face.

 

"It's been buzzing all freakin morning Baek. Where did you go ?" And then, as Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer, he walks off with his mug of coffee. "Never mind, I don't care, just put your phone on silent mode until I wake up -"

 

"You're a rude dude," calls Baekhyun after him, opening his phone. He finds only three messages and rolls his eyes at his best friend, probably the worst drama queen he's ever met.

 

_Hey Baek are you up yet ?_

 

_I was just thinking... I'm getting off early today. Can I drop by your place ?_

_.... And can you ask Jongdae if he wants to go on a date with Sehun_ outside _of your apartment ?_

 

Baekhyun is grinning as he calls out, "Jongdaeeeeee ?"

 

It takes some convincing, but eventually Jongdae agrees and Baekhyun resumes cleaning so that everything is perfect.

 

"Please don't fuck on the couch," calls Jongdae some hours later as he grabs his keys and jacket.

 

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow at his roommate, "Like you and Sehun haven't ?"

 

"And use protection," he yells back as he closes the door.

 

"We kissed yesterday ! What makes you think anything is going to happen ?" He yells back to a now empty and spotless apartment.

Of course he's pretty sure that something is going to happen tonight. He and Minseok have been flirting with each other for so long that they may have just kissed yesterday, but they have quite a bit of sexual tension built up already. Baekhyun's thought about it for months now, and he's certain he's never wanted anything as much. Minseok is just so completely alluring to him. He has this wonderful soft, caring side that makes Baekhyun want to melt, and yet he's also sometimes darker - more dominant. That time that he came to work dressed entirely in black with his hair brushed up - that was a good day, Baekhyun remembers with a shaky breath. He'd barely been able to focus on his work, everything about his manager screaming sex at him.

 

Sometimes he misses working at the coffee shop, but quitting was mostly a good call. The job at the bar pays better, and no longer working for Minseok has its benefits that he hadn't expected to find. When he quit, it had been with a heavy heart, thinking that he'd never see him again. It's not that Baekhyun isn't confident enough to get a guy's phone number when he wants it, but his manager was always so professional, leading him to believe that his infatuation was one-sided and that the tension between them was only a product of his own imagination. There's something of sophistication about him as well, and when they worked together Baekhyun often felt that he wasn't good enough for him - not mature, not disciplined enough, perhaps. Whoever Kim Minseok chose to be with would be a very special person indeed, much more so than a simple student whose only real talent was being loud.

But Minseok had sent a text the very next day, under a professional pretence (getting his feedback on his work experience at the coffee shop). They'd made a date to talk about it, Baekhyun's heart beating fast the whole time, his mind going a mile a minute as it reviewed every hint of potential attraction from his ex-manager. The conversation had started out professional but soon slipped away into happier topics, and Minseok had inched a little closer, and a little closer still. And then he'd whispered those words.. "Can I kiss you ?" and Baekhyun had just about died.

 

It's exactly at this point that a knock comes from the front door and Baekhyun bounces up to open it, greeting Minseok with a giant hug and a messy kiss. They separate with a laugh.

 

"You smell so nice," smiles Baekhyun.

 

"So do you ! And hey - did you clean your place up for me ?"

 

"No," Baekhyun answers quickly, "this is always how the apartment looks," but his convincing nod is cut short by Minseok's laughter.

 

"I've seen your locker, Baek."

 

".. Shut up."

 

"Make me," is the taunting answer. Baekhyun needs no other encouragement to push Minseok down onto the couch and climb onto his lap, hungrily kissing his neck.

 

"Woah," he says, "Baek - Baek.. Baekhyun."

 

"What ?" Replies Baekhyun, busily kissing down to his collarbone. He's surprised to find uncertainty in the other's eyes when he looks up, causing him to pull back. "Is everything okay ? Did I.. did I misunderstand ?"

 

Just as he's about to clamber off, mortified, Minseok grabs his wrists tenderly. "No, I just.. I just want to make sure we're not going too fast. I'm happy to wait."

 

"You want to wait ?" Baekhyun asks with a frown. This is a little unexpected, and rather contradicts many of the signals he's been getting since yesterday - the hungry looks, the bitten lips, the shaky exhales, the _text messages_. "Why'd you say to make you shut up then ?"

 

"I was just flirting, I -"

 

But this is not what Baekhyun wants to hear. He pulls back and stands up, his chest tightening painfully. "So you've just.. been flirting ?"

 

"No ! No, let me explain, baby," Minseok answers quickly, rising so that they're face to face. He takes Baekhyun's hand gently. "I just want you to know that.. this means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. Like, more than sex - I want to make sure you know that before anything happens."

 

Baekhyun's tense posture softens and Minseok pulls him in close, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"We started something when we kissed, and.. I don't want it to end tonight. I've waited a long time for this."

 

He moves to hover mere inches away from Baekhyun's lips, and Baekhyun realizes he's been holding his breath. They've kissed already but this closeness seems almost more intimate. The other's delicate breath ghosting over him is intoxicating. He wants nothing more than to tilt forward and catch the promised kiss, but something holds him back. He's not sure what, until Minseok, eyes half-lidded, whispers :

 

 

"So tell me.. What do you want, Baek ?"

 

 

And Baekhyun falls.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long, been a lot going on 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I am lazy.)


End file.
